


Why Are You Sleeping On The Couch?

by GoldSunshine



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, onew is in it for like -3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun finds Kibum sleeping on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Sleeping On The Couch?

Jonghyun’s tired. He’s incredibly happy to have finally finished his album but he hasn’t slept in about two days. All the effort he put into the album was worth it though as he left the studio around 1:30 am.  
The dorm was quiet and dark except for the light coming from the muted tv. Jonghyun looked over the back of the couch to see a slumped over figure asleep, wrapped in a blanket. He walked around the couch to see the person better when the figure suddenly bolted upright,almost knocking Jonghyun off his feet.

“Kibum? What are you doing still up? Don’t you have a schedule in the morning?”

Kibum was still drowsy, having been woken up so suddenly. “...What?” he says, blinking multiple times to try and wake himself up.

“You shouldn’t be up Kibum-ah! Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Jonghyun whisper shouted. He didn’t want to wake up the rest of the boys but, he was worried about Kibum and why he wasn’t sleeping in his room.

“ I was-” he was cut off by his own yawn. “I was waiting on you to come home, hyung.”

Jonghyun was baffled. He didn’t know whether to be grateful someone cared enough about him to actually wait up for him, or to be upset that Kibum wasted precious hours to wait for him when he could have been sound asleep in his bed.

“Jagiya, you didn’t have to-” 

“No, I wanted to!” Kibum shouts, now wide awake, eyes all open. “You said this morning before you left that you would be done with the album today. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on it. So, congratulations!”

Jonghyun was speechless. There was a small smile on his face from Kibum’s words. It was a rare occasion when Kibum was this cute and soft. The complete opposite from his usual sassy persona. Jonghyun liked when he was all smiles and giggles.

“Oh, come here..” Jonghyun said, wrapping Kibum in his warm embrace. “Thank you.” Jonghyun spoke into the side of Kibum’s neck as they swayed from side to side. Moments like this were what Jonghyun loved coming home to. Just to hold Kibum in his arms and wallow in their love for each other.

The two moved to lay on the couch.Well, not really lay, Kibum was basically all over Jonghyun’s lap. Jonghyun didn’t mind though, as long as Kibum was comfortable, so was he. 

“Jjong, are you proud of it?” Kibum asked in a whisper, barely being heard. They had been laying there for a while now, watching reruns of dramas. The sudden question surprised Jonghyun.

“Proud of what?”

“The album. Are you proud of it?” Kibum asks again

“Of course I’m proud of it.” Jonghyun whispered. “I spent so much time on it. So many long nights recording and rewriting lyrics. It’s all worth it in the end.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence. They didn’t fall asleep though, both happy to be in each other’s presence. It had been long since they had time to just sit together like this. It felt nice to be together after so long.

Not long after, Jonghyun broke the silence.

“You know, if you want, you can come by the studio and listen to it tomorrow after your schedule.”

“Really? Wait are you serious?” Kibum asked, surprised that Jonghyun wanted him to be the first one to hear it.

“Of course.” Jonghyun answered back, a small smile on his sleepy face.

They didn’t say anything after that. Just sat together, hands and hearts intertwined. And if Jinki found them cuddled up on the couch the next morning, he didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but whatever.


End file.
